


Learning About His Urges

by SinQueen69



Series: Urges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual underage, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Innocent Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Order of the Phoenix AU, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Remus Lupin, Possessive Sirius Black, Praise Kink, Sex Teaching, Sex Training, dark au, emotionally manipulative remus lupin, emotionally manipulative sirius blck, slight age play, slightly insane Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Sirius and Remus begin Harry’s lessons.





	Learning About His Urges

“L-Like this?” Harry asked shyly even as a little whimper fell from his lips as he pinched his nipples, his chest arching up on reflex.

“Just like that, repeat what Remmy did to you last night,” Sirius nodded as he let his legs fall open, showing Harry and Remus the obvious bulge in his leather pants. 

“Oh,” Harry’s eyes fluttered as he rolled his tender nipples between his fingers while Remus rubbed at his inner thighs in a soothing yet arousing motion as his knuckles just barely brushed over his sac. 

“Now wrap your hand around your cocklet and slowly stroke yourself for us baby,” Sirius ordered as he palmed his pants almost lazily as he watched the two on his bed with dark, wild eyes. 

“Ah, ah,” Harry gasped as he fell back against Remus’ chest as he began to stroke his aching cock; it took everything he had not to rut up into his fist. 

“Just like that Harry,” Remus turned Harry’s head to the side, cupping the teen’s chin and rubbed his thumb over Harry’s lower lip, unable to stop himself from chuckling when the teen’s lips parted and he mewled when Remus pushed his thumb between them.

“So enthusiastic, so eager for it,” Sirius sounded amused and pink dusted Harry’s cheeks as he suckled at Remus’ thumb. 

“I think that’s enough, we don’t want you coming too soon,” Sirius said as he rose from his chair, stalking over to the bed like a predator. Harry’s eyes flickered up to Sirius, gasping when Sirius tangled his fingers in the teen’s hair and pulled him away from Remus’ thumb and took control of his mouth in a dirty, passionate kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss, hands flying up to grip at the older man’s hips as he rose up away from Remus, trying to get a better angle to kiss his Godfather. 

Remus smoothed his hands down Harry’s back and his sides, revealing in the smooth, soft skin under his scarred fingers and watched with hooded eyes as Sirius dominated Harry’s mouth. 

“Siri,” Harry panted when the kiss broke and his whole body trembling with unbidden arousal as a bead of pre-cum rolled down the shaft of his erection. 

“Turn around baby, show Remus how much better at kissing you’re getting,” Sirius ordered as he shuffled back a bit to let Harry twist around until he was lying on top of the other man. Harry kissed Remus, fingers gripping tightly at Remus’ hair as he lightly rocked against him unable to stop himself. 

“Yeah, just like that baby,” Sirius rid himself of his pants and lazily pumped his cock at the sight of Harry sprawled over Remus, his legs spread out over one of Remus’ thick thighs and his little hips jerking every so often. 

“I want to see his little boy hole, hold him open for me Remmy,” Sirius ordered and Remus easily palmed Harry’s plump ass cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing Harry’s tight pink pucker to Sirius’ heated, dark gaze. 

“Your little hole is so pretty baby,” Sirius crooned as he muttered a spell under his breath and his fingers were dripping with lube. Harry whined into Remus’ mouth, unable to stop himself when Sirius’ slender, wet fingers rubbed teasingly at his hole. The foreign touch sent sparks over Harry’s body and his cock leaked against Remus’ hip as lust coursed in his veins as his Godfather rubbed the pads of his fingers against his hole. 

“Mmmaah,” Harry moaned out, his lips breaking away from Remus’ when Sirius eased his index finger into him, the pressure was odd but not unpleasant. 

“How is he?” Remus asked as he brushed Harry’s damp hair off his forehead as the teen clutched him, feeling how hard Harry was against his hip and his cock was swelling in reply. 

“It really is a little boy hole, our baby is gripping my finger so tight yet his little hole is swallowing my finger in, so needy.” Sirius chuckled as he worked his finger in and out of Harry’s hole, slowly working the tight rim open enough for him to push his middle finger into the teen. 

“P-Please,” Harry moaned out as he was unable to choose between rutting against Remus’ thigh or push back against Sirius’ fingers. 

“Please what baby?” Sirius’ was grinning like a predator that had Remus’ lips twitching up in response. 

“Please Siri, please more,” Harry begged as he clenched up around Sirius’ fingers, drawing them deeper into himself. 

“Easy baby, you’ll take what I give you.” Sirius shushed Harry by hooking his fingers against Harry’s prostate and laughed a bit when Harry gave a high-pitched whine as his body arched like he had been zapped with electricity. 

“You can get off like this can’t you Harry? With Siri’s finger inside of you? I know you can do it, sweetheart,” Remus crooned as he nuzzled Harry’s flushed cheek and smiled knowingly when Harry swallowed audibly as he nodded silently. 

“Good boy,” Remus rewarded Harry with a kiss, swallowing Harry’s next moan as Sirius did something with his fingers from their place deep inside of Harry. Remus kneaded the soft flesh under his fingers and shifted his fingertips so he could feel where Sirius’ fingers were penetrating the writhing teen. 

Harry whined into Remus’ mouth as he began to actively rub his aching cock against Remus’ hip as his need to come forced everything else out of his mind. His world was focused down to how Sirius’ fingers were stretching him wide in a way he had never felt before while the friction between his and Remus’ skin made his head spin. 

“Come on baby, you can come like this,” Sirius encouraged as he tucked a third finger into Harry’s widening hole and twisted them in just the right way that had Harry breaking his and Remus’ kiss to wail out his release. 

Harry slumped against Remus’ gasping desperately for breath as he came down from his high, unable to stop his little, almost pitiful moan when Sirius’ fingers were pulled out of him. Harry sighed as rough hands curled around his hips and he was pulled up and off of Remus, his back pressed to Sirius’ chest. 

“Look at the mess you made of Remmy, maybe you’re not such a good boy after all,” Sirius’ breath was hot against Harry’s ear and Harry pulled his eyes open and whimpered as his face burned as he saw the mess of white cum that was indeed covering Remus’ hip, stomach and thigh from where he came mere moments before. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry, whispered before sighing when Sirius tilted his head to the side and kissed him. 

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll do something about that, you won’t be a messy boy when we finish with you,” Sirius promised darkly and Harry shuddered as he watched as Remus slowly swiped a finger through the mess on his skin and began to lick it off of his digit. 

“Promise?” Harry asked, a content, fuzzy feeling in his mind as he nuzzled his Godfather’s collarbone. 

“I promise,” Sirius said with a dark, slightly twisted smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
